


Longing

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bikers, Diners, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing(?), F/M, Flirting, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Degradation, Taunting, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Waiters & Waitresses, What's on the Menu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Byeol has been working and waiting tables for some time, but there’s a biker that drops by every now and again that has stolen her heart. How will she fare when he returns those feelings?Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Longing

It was a diner in the middle of nowhere on the roadside where truckers, travelers, and bikers would often frequent to get their fill before they set out on the rest of their journey. It was a good job, and most of the patrons were delightful and regularly polite to Byeol, which made her enjoy her work. 

Though, everyone once and a while, there was a rotten egg here and there. 

It wasn’t often, though. 

Today, Byeol was cleaning down one of the tables, leaning over the wood to get a better angle to make it shine the way that it always should. She took pride in making sure that everything looks its best here for all of the customers. It sure didn’t hurt her tips to put in the extra work, that was for sure. 

She hummed underneath her breath as she focused on her task. At least, until she felt a hand brush against her hip, Byeol glanced over her shoulder back at the owner of the mischievous limb, and her eyes widened when she realized who it was. It was a biker and his gang that happened to drop by now and again. 

He had the most handsome face she had ever seen in her entire life. That smile of his could have melted the sun. Every time the two of them interacted, he had the habit of teasing her and flirting with her. She wasn’t bothered by him doing it as she was with many of the other many that came to the diner. 

Maybe it was because he never degraded her or made her feel like she had to play with him. 

Often, she was someone who held her tongue and struggled to find the right words to say, but whenever this guy came around, she felt herself leaving the wall that she had been clinging to at the party and striding forward with a smile on her face to extend her hand to the object of her affections. 

“Hey, babe,” that smile of his continued to steal her heart. “Hope you ain’t been missing me too much around here.” 

“Hey,” she murmured. Her eyes flickered to the rest of the room to see that nobody else had come with him this time. 

It seemed like his gang was outside tending to their things at the moment. He was the only one that had entered the building this time around, which didn’t strike her as odd, having a moment alone with him made her excited. 

As much as it ate away at her nerves. 

“Haven’t been missing me too much, have you?” 

“It’s been a few weeks.” 

“Oh? Are you keeping track of the days, then?”

“N-No,” she bit at her lower lip and steadied her vision on the table. It was hard to gaze at him and avoid her trailing thoughts. “Well, perhaps I was, to be honest. It is rather lonely here, and returning guests are important. The business almost always requires a chance of never seeing someone again.” 

His chuckle made her shiver. “So, you’ve been waiting to see me again?”

All of her wild daydreams about him said that she had. 

Oh, Byeol had  _ definitely  _ been thinking about this man and all of the things she wanted those hands to do to her body. Just hearing the sound of his voice had already ignited a dangerous fire in her loins. She needed to focus on her job, but the trembling ache between her legs. That was it for her. 

“What can I get for you?” Byeol asked him suddenly. She spun around to look at the taller man with a glimmer in her eyes that he couldn’t read. 

He seemed to have an idea of what he wanted because the hand that had been against her hips had been removed as he beckoned her to come and follow him. Byeol stared at him for a long moment before she realized that he had said something. 

“What I want isn’t on the menu, babe, so how’s about I make a special order?” 

“...!” 

“If you want to be a good waitress, you’ll honor my request when I ask for a taste of you, won’t you?” 

Her eyes were wide, but she still followed after him as he headed for the washroom at the back of the building with that knowing smirk on his lips that made her want to sink to her knees and beg for more. Had she opened her mouth, she would have stuttered and stammered out a response but by staying quiet—

Byeol found her courage to take a risk on the man of her desires. 

—

“Aren’t you a pretty thing, darlin’? Y’know, I didn’t catch your name. I certainly couldn’t give you a good time without it,” his lips curled in a bemused smirk at the way that she trembled and ached in his grasp.

She had caught his eye from the moment that he’d see her since the last time his gang had come by his diner. Her pouty lips, those bright eyes, and her gentle disposition that had such a way with words. 

He wasn’t going to let the chance past by this time to get his hands on her. It seemed as though Byeol had the same thought in mind because she had brazenly grasped at his wrist and agreed to his idea of heading to the backroom to fool around. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that left his lips when she followed him. 

When he had spoken with her the last time, she had sounded so shy and tentative. Her shy nature had been what enthralled him, burned him to his core as he imagined all of the ways that he could make a mess of those curls fanning around her face. 

How fun was it to deflower such a pretty girl when she begged and pleaded for him to destroy them? 

Of course, Zen was a well-mannered man and would treat her with all the respect in the world until she gave him the cue to push his weight around and get her screaming. The flip between a good girl and a naughty girl was such a fickle line to play with, and Zen knew that Byeol would be a perfect balance. 

The way that she had shivered at his orders, oh, that was the moment that he knew that she was putty in his hands. Her thighs were trembling and desperately trying to dig into his sides as to garner some kind of friction, but it did no good because he gripped her legs, he was far stronger than she was. 

It was incredibly cute of the waitress. 

“A-Ah,” Her lips trembled. It seemed like she was trying to say the word, but it wouldn’t quite come to the forefront. Byeol squirmed. Her thighs were desperately rubbing together in an attempt to gain any sort of friction and heat. 

Zen, she only knew his name because she had heard one of his friends call out to him the last time they had seen one another. His name had flooded her mind with all sorts of fantasies that she couldn’t control. 

She had long imagined what it would feel like to have him touch her most intimate of parts with those delightfully warm hands of his. Byeol hadn’t been able to avoid the way that he invaded her mind and  _ now _ , her skirt. He had hoisted her up onto the sink counter just to nudge her legs apart and allow him to invade her personal space. 

His lips pressed against her throat and the way that he spoke as his teeth nudged into her neck; She couldn’t stop the way that she shivered and leaned into his touch to try and get some more of it. Zen’s presence was intoxicating and invaded all of her senses as nothing else had ever done. 

It was hard to focus as he left his mark on her skin. His tongue flicked against the sore spot that he had left, and she shivered. Her hands were loosely threaded through his silver locks trying to repay him and his mouth with hard tugs to remind him that this wasn’t about foreplay, this was about getting into her pants. 

His laugh only echoed and reverberated against her skin. Byeol was impatient for once in her life, and she wished that Zen would understand that. 

Here she was now, doing something rather lewd and crass when she usually would have never done something as daring as this. But, this man with the silver hair and crimson eyes had given her all sorts of confidence to break away from her unease to taste more on her lips than the sweet honey his flirting. 

Byeol almost couldn’t think at this point. All she could focus on was the thought that kept ringing in her head that said:  _ More, more, more, touch me more!  _

_ What was it that he wanted?  _

Oh, right, her name. 

“It’s— Byeol,” she finally managed. 

Her words were nothing more than little whimpers as she tried to stifle the noise so as not to raise suspicion from any of the patrons and guests in the building to alert them to what she was doing with Zen. 

This was haughty, and a dangerous game to play when anyone could hear them or walk into the room. 

“Please,” a sound escaped her lips that didn’t sound familiar to herself. She hardly ever made a sound when she touched herself, but this wasn’t just herself. She was with Zen. “I can’t… I can’t wait. Please, touch me.”

For some reason, that excited her more than it left her feeling anxious. 

What a rarity that was, but, ah, what a rarity it was that a man such as this found her attractive enough to want to fool around. Especially the man that had been invading her thoughts whenever she was trying to focus on her work. 

“Look at you, begging and pleading already,” his voice was hot in her eardrum. “I thought you were a good girl, but I can tell you’ve wanted me for a while, sweetheart. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been keeping yourself ready for me.” 

Her nails dug into the fabric of his leather jacket as snuggly as she could manage. 

The reward for giving the biker her name was his hand, finally dipping between legs. The flat of his palm pressed against her heat as he pulled away from her neck. 

The heat rose to her face in embarrassment as he realized how badly she had it for him. She was utterly soaked through the fabric, and he had hardly ever touched her. It had been brewing since he had touched her the first time. There was no denying that fact. He could see it, and he could feel it. 

Byeol looked at Zen at just the right time to see him looking down at her with that cocky smirk of his. 

“Filthy princess, aren’t you?” he taunted, although his tone was just the right amount of sweet that it made her heart flutter inside her chest. “Well, Byeol, tell me, babe, what is it that you want so badly and if you can tell me, I’ll give it all to you. But, only if you can tell me. It wouldn’t be as fun if I didn’t know what has got you so worked up.” 

To make his point even further and clear, he dug his fingers into the fabric of her underwear against her slickness from the top of her outer labia to the inner layer as much as he could manage from his position. It was just hard enough that she could nearly feel the pressure on her aching clit, but not enough to bring about any satisfaction. 

Just a little more, she would think, only for him to tease her more. 

Not even rocking her hips back into him would give her what she wanted. The damned fabric was in the way, and she couldn’t bring herself to grasp his hand and ask of him to do what she wanted. Zen was adamant that she opens her mouth and plead to get her sweet satisfaction and release. 

"Please…" 

"Please,  _ what _ , babe?"

She clenched her eyes shut to avoid the sight of those amused eyes of his as they sparkled and glowed. "Please, fuck me. I can't wait. I can't wait any longer. Do something. Do anything. Touch me. Fill me up. I just need you to do something! I- I really… I just… I need you inside of me, Zen!"

That was all that he needed to hear to know that she was desperate for something. She was such a pretty and shy girl, hearing her admit as much as she could of her hidden needs made him nearly sing with delight. 

Still, he liked to hear when someone wanted it from him. It pleased him to know that he could get someone begging and pleading for more and more until their words slurred, and they could do nothing but look at him with a pleasured stupor. 

And the relieved sigh that escaped Byeol's lips as he undid his jeans and the zipper came down was music to his ears. He had been rocking a hard-on since he started thinking of Byeol again, and palming his cock to free it from its confined only brought him bated breath. 

A bit of precum dribbled onto his palm as he did. 

She was left staring at him with lustful dark eyes. Her lips parted, and her cheeks were rosy with a heat staining them, breathing in shallow breaths as if that would do anything to curb her desire. 

"I could never let a princess cry after she was so honest with the beast she wants," he said, the spark growing on his face like a wildfire in the dry season. "That's a good girl, now keep those legs spread for me, babe." 

Zen kindly tugged the fabric of her underwear out of the way, not bothering to remove it, just to give him the space he needed to provide Byeol everything she wanted. Her arms that hung around his neck only tightened, and a sharp inhale came from her end as he shifted, slowly sheathing his cock into her moist hole. 

Byeol whimpered. It was the lewdest sound that she had made thus far as the all too familiar squelching of flesh hummed in the background. A reward, he thought, a reward for how well she was behaving for him and how great he was making her feel in response. He was buried to the hilt before she knew what hit her. 

“Aah…” 

“Y’ready?” 

“Yes, yes— please.” 

“Don’t get too loud now, you wouldn’t want the world to know that you’re such a filthy princess, now would you? Oh? Or, perhaps you want them to know… that way, everyone knows who made you feel so good in the first place.” 

“P-Please,” she managed to say. Her head hung low and forward against his chest as she tried not to rock back into him to overwhelm herself, but the need was growing to become too much, and in the hum of desire, her shyness was being bypassed by her need to be filled with every inch of this man. 

As if he could say no to such a pretty face when she asked so politely! 

And she was given exactly what she wanted. 

Zen pulled so far out of her that he was nearly out ultimately before he thrust his hips back into hers with a feverous need. That was all that it took to ignite the fire in this beast that she had unleashed. Byeol knew nothing but the sounds of flesh beating against flesh as Zen relentlessly rocked his body into hers over and over and over—

He was incredibly perfect. Zen knew just where to touch her, and he knew just what she wanted to have. One of his hands dug into her thigh to keep her steady against him and the other tangled in her hair at the back of her head to ensure that she stayed looking into his eyes the entire time and so she could show him just how good it felt. 

Byeol could see their reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room, and seeing herself sprawled out against his cock with such a dazed look in her eyes, nearly made it all too much to handle all at once. Her voice was lost to her at that point. 

She knew that she needed to keep it quiet, but with every new angle he seemed to find, she found herself more and more unable to control how loud she was becoming. 

How indecent, she would have thought usually. 

But, at that moment, she didn’t care; all she knew was that she wanted Zen, and he was giving her everything she could have wanted and more. If he was praising her or degrading her, she had no idea, but his voice was hot in her ears the entire time, whispering filthy praise of how well she took his cock.

And just when she was about to burst— 

Just when she thought she was going to get a release for the first time in days, his voice spoke again, this time, more clearly. 

**“Byeol, I’m home.”**

Byeol suddenly sat up in bed as her body overheated. She felt warm and damp to the touch all over, and when she pressed her hand against her chest to feel her racing heart. She realized that all of that had been nothing more than a dream. She looked around just to make sure that it was, in fact, a dream. 

But it was. 

It had been a dream.

And she felt incredibly damp and disappointed that she had been ripped out of her dream before she could reach the peak of her orgasm. 

This was Zen’s apartment, and she had slept over the night prior because he promised he would be back from his work trip the following morning, and she couldn’t wait to see him. Her rather quick idea to be closer to him had flooded her senses with need. That was one hell of a dream. 

The sound of his voice came from the other room, and she realized that that had been what had awoken her from her dream. 

“Babe? I’m home!” 

“...” 

Oh, it was a good thing he hadn’t walked into the bedroom before she awoke because that would have been a doozy to explain. Byeol felt the heat rise to her face as she prepared to face the man she loved with all her heart, her lovely Zen. 

“Welcome back, Zen!”

Perhaps, she could finish where the dream left off. 


End file.
